


Playing Hard to Get

by chaoticlogic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: Sweet Pea loves picking on you, but when he helps you out of a bad situation you can’t help but fall for him. Who knows? Maybe he’s fallen for you too.





	1. Playing Hard to Get

Sweet Pea is annoying. He likes to storm angrily out of class and recline on the desks with his legs across the aisle. You know the one you need to go down to get to your designated seat. He’s loud, always yelling about something and banging his fist on the wall…. and his bike! Sometimes he’ll pull up beside you on the road only to roar away into the distance.

“Seriously?!” You yell in annoyance as Sweet Pea rushes up behind you and grabs your books out of your hands.

“What?!” he exclaims back, “I just wanted to see what answers you got for the homework!” He holds your notebook out of reach making you roll your eyes at him.

You aren’t really friends with Sweet Pea but you do share many classes with him and lately he is everywhere.

“So what are you reading?” he asks as he flips through the books still in his hands.

“The Salem Witch trials, I have a report due in about a week.”

“That report is due in a week?”

“Yep,” you say popping the ‘p’ as you grab the books out of his hands.

“Shiiit… I haven’t even started on it… the guys and I were out taking care of Ghoulies, you know we like to make sure that the streets aren’t crawling with Jingle Jangle.”

“Ugh… I hate that stuff… Where did it even come from? It’s such a shame we have to be subjected to such vile conditions and now drugs are just running rampant.”

“Yeah I know what you mean… We’re trying to keep it contained, but they produce it faster than we can take it out. By the way, I read your story in the Red and Black, it was terrifying.”

“You did?!” you ask surprised, “I didn’t think you were into that kind of stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Reading…”

He laughs and looks down at you, “You write ghost stories that put Stephen King to shame and I’m not supposed to like that?”

“Shut up! I’m nowhere near Stephen King’s level!”

“You’re still the most talented writer on the staff, and you know it!” he says holding your gaze longer than necessary.

“Well thank you…” you say looking away embarrassed.

He just shrugs as he tugs on your hair, “I’m just being honest.”

You swipe his hand away from your hair, “Well that’s sweet.”

You walk into class and over to your seat with Sweet Pea following close behind you, he sits in the empty desk in front of you and puts his arms on your desk.

“You know there’s a party this weekend at the quarry. Are you going?”

“Not really into parties, so probably not,” you say as you pick up your book to pick up where you left off.

“Right…” he says turning around in his seat.

All throughout class Sweet Pea is yawning and stretching behind him or reaching back. During your next class he claims the seat behind you and plays with your hair the entire class and makes jokes in your ear that the teacher can’t hear. You soldier through until the end of the day and roll your eyes as he roars out of the parking lot on his bike.

“Boys…”you mumble to yourself as you watch him drive away.

The next day equally disruptive behavior annoys you throughout the day and you aren’t sure why he’s acting like that.

“Hey…ugh…(Y/N)!” Fangs says running up to you in the hallway, “A few of us are going to the Pop’s for dinner, you want to come too?”

You’re totally caught off guard by the question since you aren’t even friends with Fangs and you’ve barely even spoken to him.

“Why do you want me to go?” you ask almost suspiciously.

“Uhhh…. Your story in the Red and Black is awesome! I really just want to… talk… to you about …it?”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Umm…okay? I guess I can come with you guys…” you say still incredibly confused about the entire situation.

You turn to head back to class and miss the thumbs up that Fangs sends to Sweet Pea who was watching down the hall.

“You know you’re being ridiculous right?”

“Look! I did what you said! I complimented her! I asked her questions about herself and she still didn’t want to go to the party with me!”

“Did you ask her to go to the party with you?”

“…no…”

“Just… be nice to her at Pop’s tonight…”

“Aren’t I always?”

“You literally pulled her ponytail so hard the other day I thought you were going to take her head off! And how many times have you snatched things she’s reading out of her hands or pulled her earbuds out of her ears? Sweet Pea, in girl world… that’s annoying!”

“She has to be into me! I’ve been flexing while sitting in front of her all week!”

Toni can hardly believe her ears and just walks away from her friend.

 

You kick the tire of the old beat up 67 Impala and it does nothing to resist you.

“That’s right. Just sit there. It’s fine! I don’t need to go ANYWHERE!” you yell as you glare down at your very dead phone. Of all the days to forget to charge your phone…

Not to mention, the last thing you said to your mom was that you were going to Pop’s, so she won’t even be expecting you for hours…

‘Great,’ you think, ‘so much for the national guard and a grid like search party…’

You look up at the sky and you can see the light waning behind the storm clouds.

Oh, did I mention it is raining? Well it’s raining.

You know you don’t have much light left and the evening is quickly cooling down so you set off down the road huddled in your already soaked hoodie praying that no one unsavory stops you on your way to a brightly lit area.

The intensity with which Sweet Pea is watching the door of Pops is a little frightening to his friends.

“Try her again,” he demands without breaking his gaze from the parking lot outside the window.

“Sweets…” begins Toni, “I know how much you like her…”

“Try her again!” he yells turning his full attention to his friend.

“She isn’t answering, we’ve tried her 10 times. I’m sorry man she isn’t coming…” Fangs says reaching across the table and patting his friend on the shoulder. Sweet Pea shakes him off out of anger and jumps up from the booth stomping out into the angry evening, the storm easily mimicking the feelings rolling around in his chest.

You can hear the sound of a motorcycle as it draws closer to you on the road. You are past terrified of who it could be, you are tired, wet, cold and numb from walking in the rain for the past 45 minutes. You don’t even notice when the bike slows to a stop and you’re surprised when a familiar voice calls out your name.

“Sweet Pea?!” you yell turning to face the guy as he runs up towards you. He’s already pulled his jacket off and draps it around your shoulders the moment he gets to you.

“What happened?!” he yells above the rain grabbing your shoulders.

You take a moment to answer as the warmth of his jacket seeps into your skin and you lean into him.

“My car broke down and my phone died…” you murmur lowly exhaustion taking over your form.

He rubs your arms trying to warm you up, you had no idea you were shivering, but he could feel your body practically vibrating under his hands.

“Come on, I don’t live far from here!”

He leads you over to his bike and helps you on before hopping on and rushing off to his trailer.

You don’t pay much attention to anything as you are herded into his trailer and he rushes to grab you a towel and dry clothes. He hands you the towel, an oversized black t shirt and some boxers and leads you towards his bathroom.

“Jump into the shower to warm up and I’ll put your clothes into dry okay?”

You just nod numbly before going into the bathroom and peeling your sopping clothes from your body. He’s waiting outside the door and grabs your clothes from you when you hand them to him. You turn toward the shower and quickly figure out how to work the faucet before stepping into the hot spray of the shower. You just stand there for around 15 minutes until you hear a knock on the door and the muffled voice of Sweet Pea on the other side.

“You okay?”

You nod absently until you realize he can’t see you.

He knocks louder, “I’m okay…” you croak out your voice raw from the cold.

You spend a few more minutes in the shower before you get out and dry off. You put on the clothes he gave you and walk out of the bathroom.

“Hey… I hope you like frozen lasagna… I put your phone on charge for you too so you can call you mom in a few minutes.

You smile at him, “Thank you… for everything… and lasagna is great…”

You sit down at the table and start to eat, you really didn’t realize how hungry you are until you start eating. You can feel yourself coming alive again.

“Feel better?”

You look up to see Sweet Pea watching you as you shovel food into your mouth.

“Yeah… Thank you really! I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along.”

“I’m glad a passed by when I did. You want me to call your mom now?”

You look over at the glowing numbers on the microwave clock, it was only 7 you didn’t have to be home for a couple of hours.

“Or we could watch a movie or something…” you suggest softly.

He looks surprised for a moment then just smiles and nods, “I’ll let you pick. You’ve had a rough day.”

“Do you have any horror movies?” You ask innocently.

“Do I have any horror movies? I have any horror movie you could want to watch!”

“Do you have The Conjuring?”

“I’ll put it in!” He says as he gets up and heads to the entertainment center and pops the dvd in. You get up and follow behind him plopping down onto the couch and making yourself comfortable. He grabs a blanket and drapes it over you both before hitting play on the remote.

As the movie progresses you curl deeper into his side and he slips his arm around your shoulders. You aren’t sure when you head finds his shoulder, but you find you don’t mind it at all.


	2. Falling for Something

You are surprised when the next day at school when Sweet Pea falls casually into step with you. He doesn’t try to steal your books or pull your hair. He isn’t nearly as loud or invasive as he was just yesterday. In fact, he seems to be totally at ease with you and casually brushes your arm or ask to carry your books for you. He doesn’t stand in the aisle and he doesn’t spend all class stretching making it hard for you to see. 

You aren’t really sure what to think.

Your head is buried in a book and you tense a moment as you sense him suddenly hover over you. You hear a mutter in your ear of ‘Good morning, beautiful,’ before he sits in his seat and starts to pull out his things for the class.

You reply with a quiet ‘good morning,’ before returning to your book.

You expect him to start to mess with your hair or steal the book from hands, but neither happens. You send him a soft smile as you reach behind you to grab your homework out of your bag and he returns your smile with a dazzling one of his own. As class continues, you become colder and colder until you are hunched over trying to get as warm as possible. 

“Cold?” you hear a deep voice behind you. 

You glance over your shoulder and nod your head as your rub your arms to generate heat. You suddenly feel his jacket drop around your shoulders. You glance over your shoulder at him again, a look of confusion on your face.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you’re cold, it’s fine.”

You slip your arms into the arms of the jacket and snuggle into the jacket appreciating its warmth. The scent of spicy aftershave and heady scent of liquor flood your senses. You feel yourself relax into your seat. You miss the way that Sweet Pea smiles softly at you, seeing you in his jacket. 

You especially weren’t sure what to think when you saw him in the library sorting through the shelves looking for something. 

“Need help?” you ask walking quietly up to him. 

He glances up from the page he’s scanning and just shrugs, “I’m looking for information on Vlad the third.”

“For the report?”

He nods as he plucks another book off of the shelf, “Is it because he’s the Prince that Dracula is based off of?”

He smirks as he glances up from the book he’s inspecting, “You know about Vlad the Impaler?”

“Of course! I’ve actually got one you can borrow for your report it talks a lot about his history.”

He gazes at you for a moment, “How are you so cool?”

You blush and look down from the unexpected compliment, “Shut up! It’s not that big of a deal…”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t know how cool you are,” he says with a boyish smile. 

“Well you’re pretty cool yourself choosing Vlad the Impaler as your focus! Most people don’t know that Dracula is based on an actual person.”

“Yeah, they just think it’s a work of fiction.”

“Kind of like-”

“Frankenstein’s Monster!” you both exclaim at the same time. 

“Yes! Being inspired by-”

“The first cell animation by scientist!”

You just stop and look at him in awe, “How…?”

“What? I do read you know… and pay attention in class… I’m more than just a thug.”

“Well… I know that… I know you’re more than a thug! I just… no one pay attention to this stuff!”

“I do.”

He says it so simply as if everyone in the world knew about literature and horror and history and actually cared. 

“So… What angle are you writing your paper from? I know it’s on the Salem Witch Trials, but I don’t know the aspect.”

“It’s going to be about the failure of the justice system and the mass hysteria that it caused resulting in the death of 22 women and 2 infants.”

“Linking it to today’s tendency for media outlets to prey on the fears of the population would be a cool point to make.” 

A sincere part of you is speechless, you had no idea that Sweet Pea is so smart. 

“I’ve thought of that angle! I’ve got several stories already lined up for comparison.”

“You know… This Saturday we should work on our paper together… Maybe we could hit up that party that night as well?”

You take a moment to consider the offer, you aren’t one for parties, but that’s just because your friends usually run off and leave you all alone. You don’t care of idle chit chat and getting hit on by drunk guys is so uncomfortable. 

“You wouldn’t leave me alone at the party right? My friends always abandon me…”

“No way! You go to the party with me and you’re stuck with me for the night! I’m making sure no one touches you and you get home safely.”

“Okay… Sounds like fun then!”

The bell for your next class rings and Sweet Pea makes his way up to the front desk to check out his books. He then pulls you behind him out the door and walks you to your next class. When he sits behind you in English you are hyper aware of him now that you aren’t trying your best to ignore him. 

You lean back into him whenever he leans forward to whisper in your ear and suddenly the jokes and comments you thought were so stupid are now funny. You about leap out of your chair when you feel his lips brush the shell of your ear and the breathy mutter of how nice your hair looks suddenly sends you into overdrive mode. 

What is going on?

When class is over you don’t wait for Sweet Pea, you grab your things and rush for the door. You miss the forlorn look he has on his face as he looks up to see you rush from the room. You speed walk down the hallway towards your best friends locker.

“We need to talk,” you say coming to an abrupt stop in front of your friends causing her to jump back a little. 

“What is it?!” she asks in slight panic. You aren’t one to freak out or have much drama in your life. So having a look of panic on your face puts them on edge. 

You lower your voice to below a whisper, “I think… I have a… crush!”

“ON WHO?” she exclaims.

“Shut up!” up hush her grabbing her arm and pulling her off down the hallway. 

“OMG you totally have a crush on that guy in your math class!” 

“Will you stop yelling!” you exclaim, neither of you noticing Fangs leaning against the locker hitting on some random girl in the hallway. 

He stops what he’s doing and looks off down the hall in the direction that you went. He can hardly believe his ears. You have a crush on a guy in your math class! You don’t have math with Sweet Pea! Plus he thought that you and Sweet Pea were going to the party together. IT JUST DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!

“Are you going to tell me or not?” questions your bestie as she stops you from going into your next class. 

“Not if you’re going to yell it out for the world to hear!” you exclaim in annoyance before you stomp into class. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just so exciting! You never have crushes!”

“I do too have crushes!”

“Oh!” exclaims Toni as she sits down in front of you, “On who?”

Toni gives you a blinding smile as if she knew something that you didn’t.

“She won’t say…” huffs your friend as she scowls at you.

“Why not? It’s just us girls and I won’t tell!”

You know you can’t say anything while Toni is here. She’s friends with Sweet Pea and you don’t know how you feel about him yet, you are still too confused. 

“Who do you think it is?” Toni asks turning towards your friend ignoring you since you won’t tell them. 

“Well there is this guy in her math class that she thinks is cute...”

You huff and roll your eyes turning away from your friend and Toni, facing the front of the class. You miss the look of disappointment that Toni gets when she hears about the mysterious guy in your math class. 

The next class you have is with Sweet Pea and instead of sitting in the seat he has saved for you near the window you opt to sit near the front and keep your head down. You can practically feel his eyes on you the entire class, but you are too nervous to face him until you understand this new attraction that you have for him. 

You quickly leave class again and feel like a terrible person when you hear him call out your name and slip your earbuds in pretending you don’t hear him. 

 

“I don’t get it… Things seemed to be going so well!” Sweet Pea groans in frustration as he drops his head to the table in front of him.

Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni decided to go to Pop’s after school to eat and talk about the ongoing saga of Sweet Pea’s attraction. 

“I...think there might be another...guy…” Toni says hesitantly. 

“What do you mean ‘another guy?’” Sweet Pea question in annoyance. 

“Like… apparently she likes this guy in her math class.” Fang supplies while taking a sip of his milkshake. 

“How do you guys know that? Do you have math with her?”

“No, but I heard her friend and her talking about him today on their way to class,” says Fangs with a disappointed frown. 

“They were talking about him in art today…” says Toni softly giving Sweet Pea a sad smile. 

“That doesn’t make any sense! This morning was great! We even had a real conversation! She didn’t get pissed and she even seemed happy when I walked her to class!”

Sweet Pea became even more frustrated by the situation at hand. Sitting there staring at the double cheese burger in front of him he is hit with an idea. 

“Well if she likes this other guy I’m just going to have to prove to her that I’m the better choice.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Questions Toni popping a fry into her mouth. 

“I have a few ideas…” he says with a smirk.


	3. Tripping Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea convinces you that he is the one for your, even though you already knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I would like to let you all know that all poetry is from "the princess saves herself in this one" by Amanda Lovelace. It's an awesome read! You should check it out if you are feeling these poems. I hope you enjoy!

Your stomach is twisted into unfamiliar knots as you walk the halls. Simultaneously, you crave and fear the moment you will see Sweet Pea walking down the hallway. If he even talks to you today…

‘Why am I such a spaz?!’ you reprimand yourself as you remember running off yesterday.

You groan as you hit your head against your graffiti covered locker. A bold red ‘Princess’ sticks out in metallic gold. You roll your eyes. 

Today is going to suck.

You walk into your first class of the day and sitting on the desk you usually occupy is a coffee. Decorating the paper cup are the words:

when i see  
your light pieces  
with  
my dark pieces,  
i begin to  
understand why  
they say  
opposites attract.

-chiaroscuro

The words are familiar but you can’t place them, almost as if you read them in a dream. You can feel them at the edge of your conscience but you can’t grasp them in your hands.

You take a sip and the soothing taste of your favorite drink coats your senses and brings peace to your mind. It’s like wrapping yourself in a blanket on a rainy day.

You smile softly as you reread the words and feel a soft contentment and frazzled excitement warring in you. 

“You look happy,” the deep voice of Sweet Pea interrupts your thoughts and you turn to look at him. He’s got this look of inquisition upon his handsome features and for a moment you hope that he is one who left the coffee. 

“Someone brought me my favorite coffee,” you say presenting him with the cup.

“Oh? Who?” he asks in interest. 

“There’s no name… so I don’t know…”

“Hmmm… sounds like you have an admirer…” he says slyly.

You giggle to yourself, “Maybe…”

He smiles in return, that boyish smile that gives you butterflies and makes your heart pound.

“His smile makes my bones ache.

-a pain i welcome”

The words slip across your mind like honey, sticky sweet and a little messy.

“What’s written on it?” he asks.

“It sounds like a poem…”

“Do you know it?”

“Kind of… It sounds so familiar, but I’m having a hard time placing it.”

He nods in understanding before turning his attention to his phone as the teacher walks in. You spend class happily sipping on your drink and relishing in the fact that Sweet Pea is absentmindedly running his fingers through your hair. 

Your day progresses like normal, Sweet Pea walks you from class to class talking with you about this and that. 

“The Insidious movies are clearly better than the Paranormal Activity movies, even though the first one kept me up for three days…”

“Three days?” he questions looking down at you, “I thought Miss Horror wasn’t scared of anything…”

“A demon possessing you and dragging you into the attic IN YOUR SLEEP is a little terrifying… That is practically my worst nightmare…”

“Demons in your attic? Do you even have an attic?”

“That is beside the point!” you pout.

“Of course it is…” he chuckles as he leans casually on the locker next to you. You open your locker and something flutters to the floor. A postcard print of your favorite artist stares up at you from the floor. You pick it up and turn it over to see if a name or message is on the back. 

in winter,  
it’s the snowflakes.

in spring,  
it’s the raindrops.

in summer,  
it’s the flower petals.

in autumn,  
it’s the leaves.

all these things  
will eventually fall,

but not one of them   
will fall as hard

as i do for you when i  
wake up every morning.

-all the cliches were written with us in mind.

“What is it?” questions Sweet Pea from above you, he’s reading the poem over your shoulder. 

“Another poem…” you mutter to yourself.

“Do you know this one?” he asks in curiosity.

 

“Maybe…” you mutter more to yourself than you do to him. 

You smile down at the picture and tuck it happily in the book you’re reading. You aren’t sure which side you like better, the colorful or the black and white. You smile up at Sweet Pea feeling giddy with feelings of warm hugs and sweet words. He smiles back and you can almost see the promise in that smile. 

‘Is it him?’ whispers across your mind as you grab is arm and pull him down the hallway towards the cafeteria. 

“Well then Mr Big Bad Serpent… What are you afraid of?” you challenge in a playful voice, the grin on your lips infecting his. 

He looks up in thought, “People living in the walls…”

You laugh in delight and launch into the topic of people being more terrifying than monsters. 

When you arrive at your final class of the day a bouquet of deep purple, black, merlot and cherry red flowers greet you on your desk, all of your favorite colors wrapped in a bow. Your smile is so wide that you can feel the moon being drawn to you from the sky. You rush over to your desk and notice the smile on Toni’s lips as you take the card from the pick. 

a well-loved book.  
a cool, overcast day.  
a mug of coffee.  
a warm blanket  
you.

-The only things i need to feel free.

You spend class telling the butterflies in your stomach to play nice, but they are just too excited to listen. 

 

You spend the next day with Sweet Pea working on your papers as he grills you about the mysterious admirer that you have acquired. 

“So you have no idea who it is? Not even one?” he asks for the 10th time that morning. 

“No! I told you there wasn’t a note and I don’t know who would even begin to pay that kind of attention to me! I mean they know my coffee order!”

“Well if a guy really likes you… he’s going to know those kinds of things…”

“So you think he really like me then?” you ask with a dreamy smile.

“Yeah… I think after all of that he really does like you…” he says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“You never know with things like this… it could be a prank…”

He seems to become frustrated at your words and changes the subject. 

“So… Instead of going to that party tonight… we could do something else?”

“Like what?”

“Well… Greendale Drive-in is doing a horror movie marathon… We could go to that instead?”

“Seriously?! I’ve always wanted to go to one of those, but all of my friends hate horror movies!”

“Yeah! I know you don’t care for parties… plus there is that bakery you mentioned a couple of weeks ago… we could get something there after?”

“That sounds perfect Sweet Pea! When do we leave?” you ask in excitement. 

He smiles down at you, “Around 5? We could grab dinner before the movie?” 

“Sure! Do you want to hang out until then?”

“Actually, I have a couple of things I need to do at home…” he says getting up from your table. 

“Oh.. okay…”

You are a little disappointed when he leaves, but you honestly can’t wait for tonight. You know he has to be the person leaving you all of those presents and poems. At least you hope he is since you have something planned for tonight.

You take your time getting ready… Okay so you antagonize over what outfit to wear for far too long then you fix your hair just the way you like it and do your makeup. 

You glance over at the novel sitting on your dresser. It is a hardcopy of Dracula, you vividly remember the moment you fell for him as you discussed the book in question. You take the book and tuck it into your bag. 

You pull your phone out and text Sweet Pea, “What are we taking tonight? Your bike?”

“Yeah... are you okay with that?” he writes back.

You smile to yourself, a date.. Can you call it a date… with Sweet Pea wouldn’t be complete without his bike. You simply text him that his bike will be fine. 

The sound of his motorcycle roars into your driveway and you rush outside to meet him. He smile when he sees you and you happily return it. 

“You ready for tonight, beautiful?” he asks handing you a helmet. 

You nod shyly before you slip the helmet on and climb on behind him. 

“Where are we sitting if we are taking your bike?” you ask in confusion.

“I have a blanket in the storage compartment for us to use… is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine!” 

The ride to Greendale is smooth and beautiful, the colors of the sunset paint the sky and you can feel your nerves build. The two of you end up grabbing food to take into the Drive-in and you have a picnic as you wait for the movies to start. 

“So any more thoughts on that mystery guy?”

“I have an inkling…”

“Do you now?” he asks glancing from the movie over to you, giving you his full attention.

“Yeah…” 

“And who do you think it is?” he asks with a slight smirk. 

You smile as you look up into his eyes, “You know I just remembered I have something for you…”

He furrows his brow, “Come on! You can’t change the subject now!” he exclaims leaning into you a little more. His eyes are a honey brown and you feel yourself falling for him even more.

“I’m not!” you laugh, “I just want to give you this before I forget! It’s that book for your project!”

He just sighs in disappointment, “That’s what you want to give me?” 

“Yeah! It’s right here!” 

You pull the book out and hand it to him, “Wow… thanks this is going to be really helpful…” he says flatly.

“Open it Sweet Pea,” you whisper to him.

He glances up into your eyes then does as you say.

Written inside the front cover are the words:

my boy?  
he is even  
better than  
books.

-fiction has nothing on you.

His eyes are wide as he looks up at you. 

“Is that-?”

“From the same book? Yeah it is…” you say with a soft smile. 

He smiles before he leans in and captures your lips with his in a soft sweet kiss. Your hand rests on his chest to steady yourself as his fingers tangle in your hair. You can hardly believe the feelings that course through you, relief, excitement, happiness and contentment battle in your heart. When you finally pull back you both smile happily at each other. 

“When did you figure it out?” he asks looking down fondly at the book in his hands before he meets your eyes again. 

“Toni looked way too pleased with herself yesterday. This is after she got really cozy with my friend in our art class…”

“Toni helped to place some of the gifts so you wouldn’t suspect anything, but I did plan out all of it. Well I did need help with your coffee order…”

“How did you know about the book?!”

He laughs, “You carried that book around for weeks last month! I thought it fit you too… "the princess saves herself in this one", how could I not use that as my proof that I’m way better than that other guy?”

“What other guy?” you ask in confusion.

“The… one in your math class… everyone said you have a crush of him…”

You laugh, “I don’t have a crush on a guy in my math class! And I never did!”

“What!? Seriously? You mean I got worked up over a guy who doesn’t even exist?”

“You got worked up because you thought I had a crush on someone else?” you ask sweetly leaning into him.

“Well… yeah… I wanted to prove I’m the best guy for you…” he says as he looks down into your eyes.

“Well… I think that you succeeded…” you whisper.

He smiles the happiest smile you’ve ever seen before he leans in again and kisses you softly as he pulls you towards his warmth. Pulling away from the kiss you rest your head on his shoulder and you relax contently against him. The butterflies, who have been restless all day, finally settle and allow you the peace to truly enjoy these feelings of unbridled happiness and content.

he  
opened me up  
like a book  
& poured the   
poetry  
back into  
me.

-my personal pen & paper.


End file.
